


Silver's Interrogation

by milkyuu



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Desperation, Gen, Humiliation, Light Bondage, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 01:10:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyuu/pseuds/milkyuu
Summary: Silver's rival, Jackieboy Man, wants to ask a few questions. More importantly, ask a few questions with his trusty bat in hand.If only Silver wasn't tied up and full to the brim, he could escape.Will Wilford and Dark come to the rescue or will Silver be left with bruised ribs and a wet super-suit?





	Silver's Interrogation

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick warning, this fic contains pee desperation, omorashi/wetting, light bondage/gagging, humilation, and violence. if this isn't your cup of tea, feel free to turn back now. ♡
> 
> yaaaaaay!! 40th fic on ao3!! hope ya enjoy this lil fic i never uploaded from my blog!! :3

Silver struggled against his binds, his muscled arms held tight behind his head, his body much too sore and weak to fight back much. Head spinning as he muffled behind the gag in his mouth. Each little bit of movement punctuated by dull stinging and pain to his bruised skin underneath the skintight suit.

It had happened so fast, Silver knew he wouldn’t have a chance. 

Especially without a plan. 

He looks up from his corner to see his captor. His long time nemesis. The one who stood in between him and fighting for justice. The one who wanted him gone so he’d get all the praise and glory. 

“Hello, Silver.” Jackieboy Man steps out from the dimmed room. 

Wicked smile plastered across his face as he pulls his red hood back, locks of brown and green falling over his hidden face. Blue eyes piercing with a hint of domination. 

“Did I keep ya waiting?”

Silver glares. Fighting against the ropes binding him more. Yet, they stayed put, earning a soft chuckle from Jackie.

“Don’t even try it. I prepared for that – the most expensive and heavy duty rope I could find. You’d be surprise what money can buy…” Jackie stands beside him. Arms crossed over, smirk plastered against his lips.

“Now, we’re gonna sit here for as long as it takes,” Jackie pulls his trusty red and blue bat near to him, the same one Silver had seen him use countless times on criminals. One that he’s experienced the wrath of, “and get it through that thick head of yours to quit while you’re ahead and leave the good honest crime fighting to me.”

Oh great. 

Silver squirmed back, trying to push the button on his utility belt. One that’d call Wilford or Dark for help. The one and only input they had on Silver and his crimefighting. 

Silver rolling his eyes as Jackie circled around him. Sizing him up as he tried to take swings at the hero. 

“This should be fun.” Jackie sing-songed, “we got all night, Silver.”

///

It had been five hours.

Five.

Fucking.

Hours.

Silver had long since forgotten about pressing the button against the wall. Had long since forgotten whatever manipulation tactic Jackie was using now. All his concentration held fast onto controlling his overfilled bladder. Thighs shaking as he tried to sit as close as possible to his own body. 

“You’re a fighter,” Jackie moves, pushing his chair back as he grabbed his bat once more, “not as strong as me, but still.”

Silver angrily muffled at him behind his gag. 

“You may have powers, but they’re weak compared to the gadgets and tools I have. Your powers mean nothing when I can take care of evil and weaklings like you in a matter of minutes.”

The binded hero stilled as Jackie stepped forward. His bat swung behind his head, ready to strike. 

His eyes widening as he shook his head. Begging through his gag. Begging to stop. To let him free. Anything to avoid the inevitable.

“Aww, look at the little weakling wannabe beg.” 

Jackie swung down, hitting Silver’s side. The hero yelling out in pain, blossoming out to his abdomen. Shaking in place as he leaked, the warm liquid exiting out into his tight shorts, dribbling down his inner thigh. 

“This is for flying past me to take down those robbers last month.” 

Another swing. Silver crying out as he tried to squirm away. The pain wasn’t as bad as he anticipated. The desperation of holding himself was much worse, holding his dignity much higher.

“This is for throwing that car to block my path to take down those illegal street racers.” 

Another swing. Landing on Silver’s arm. Groaning as he felt his bladder tremble inside him. Biting down hard on the gag as Jackie stood above him, pulling hair hair to make the other stare deep into his blue eyes.

“We can be here all night to punish you for your reckless actions against me! I don’t care how long it takes! I deserve fame, I deserve glory, I deserve /to be just as amazing as you!/”

Jackie threw Silver harshly back against the wall. Swinging down on his side. The sound of wood hitting skin filled the room. Silver’s choked muffle cries filled the room.

Rushed hissing filled the room. 

Jackie moving back, confused. His first thoughts being of an ambush, ready to rush out the makeshift interrogation room. 

Only to look down and see a puddle forming. 

Sobs filled the room as Silver cried. Actual tears rushing down his face, blushing madly as he felt his once dominant persona – the same persona that filled him as he wore the suit– fade away. His mask gone, letting Jackie see each and every tear and grimace of his face.

Feeling the wet warmth rush down his thighs, soaking his legs and ass. The shameful puddle growing under him, his gag somehow growing tighter against his lips. It was all too much for Silver to handle. Too much for him to fight back anymore – why, how could he ever get out of this when he just pissed himself like a toddler? 

Disgusted and embarrassed; at this point he didn’t care for what happened to him now. 

Jackie barked out a harsh laugh. Loud and echoing off the walls, grabbing Silver’s long black hair to see that crying pitiful face up close. When else would he have an opportunity to see it again? 

The hissing finally stopping after a full two minutes. A sizable puddle under his feet as he finally lets go of his hair.

“Well, you just proved you’re a child too stupid to hold it. How can anyone expect you to save and protect a city if you–”

The door burst open. Smashed against the wall of the room. 

Light began swallowing the room whole. Jackie’s smile dropping as arms grabbed him from behind. 

The bat falling and rolling to the side of the room. Silver sobbing harder as another pair of arms picked him up, undoing his binds and gag. Clinging on for dear life as he was hastily carried away. 

Dark turned his body so he faced him, almost cradling him. To the side, he could see Wilford hold down Jackie. Henrik by his side, helping to restrain the ego. Going on about ‘power trips’ and ‘god complex’ about Jackie. Apologizing in his classic thick accent. 

“We finally got a signal on your belt.” Dark told him, his tone glitchier than usual, “thank Google and Bing for helping out on that. We can’t lose a valuable ego like yourself.” 

Silver sniffled out confused noises. Blushing more as he was finally taken out of the once dark room to the cold outside. The outskirts of the city. Dark and alone with…well, Dark.

“…why are my arms wet?” The head ego asked as he set Silver down on the sidewalk. Letting the ego catch his breath. 

And avoid the question.


End file.
